The present invention relates to an automatic machine for skinning non scaly fish, such as squid, octopus and cuttlefish.
The prior art embraces skinners for non-scaly fish which involve the operator placing the fish on a infeed surface that is angled down into a rotary skinning mechanism comprising a skinning roller, a tangential cleaning roller and a blade.
Pushed forward by the operator, the fish slides down onto the skinning roller and is urged against a blade which removes the skins; these are ejected downwards and collected in a container, whilst the skinned fish are conveyed away along a collection surface above.
A drawback of such skinning equipment is that it requires the continued presence of an operator to position the fish on the angled surface of the machine and bring about its entry into the roller assembly; the consequence of such a requirement is a high production cost.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to overcome the drawback in question, and more especially to render the infeed of fish into the skinner an automatic process, thereby dispensing with the need to employ operators for the purpose, and obtaining a notable saving in costs.